memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Chef
A chef or cook was a person who prepared food. After eating food prepared by a temporally exiled Zarabeth, Leonard McCoy told her she was a beautiful cook and asked if anyone had ever told her so before. She replied that no one had recently. ( ) According to Travis Mayweather, his father was a pretty good cook and could do magical things with nutri-paks. ( ) After the Ferengi took over in 2151, Krem suggested to take the ship's cook with them when he ate a sandwich. ( ) Hoshi Sato loved cooking, and she told Malcolm Reed she kept a hot plate in her quarters. She once asked Reed if he thought the meals in the mess hall could use a more "personal touch," but Reed responded by stating the was a fine cook – a sentiment Sato shared. ( ) Later, Sato did get to fulfill her wish and became a temporary replacement for Chef when he was ill. ( ) Joseph Sisko was considered to be an excellent chef, as was his son, Benjamin Sisko. ( ) Quark once served as the cook of a Ferengi freighter, although the crew were not fond of his cooking. ( ) The had a staff of cooks among its crew complement.( ) In 2373, Quark managed to bribe the chefs of the Regent of Palamar's palace into telling him the Regent's favorite foods. ( ) Tuvok was found to have remarkable skill as a pastry chef during his recovery from neuroleptic shock but, upon returning to his normal state of mind, he considered it frivolous. ( ) Notable chefs Acamar III :See Yuta for main article. Yuta was a servant to Sovereign Marouk of Acamar III. Her primary duties were to prepare meals for the Sovereign, as well as being the food taster. Enterprise s chef :See Chef (Enterprise NX-01) for main article. Jonathan Archer had to call in a load of favors just to get his chef onto . ( ) , but his face was never seen and his name never mentioned. This is similar to the character of Morn on , who was frequently seen but never spoke, on-screen. The gag had other characters often refer to his tendency to "ramble on". In , it was revealed that the Enterprise chef often served as a counselor to the ship's crew. He was played by Jonathan Frakes in "These Are the Voyages...", as Commander Riker played a holoprogram about Enterprise and he took the role of Chef.}} Columbia s chef :See: Columbia personnel for main article. The chef serving aboard the newly commissioned , formerly served aboard the Republic, and was hand-picked by Erika Hernandez. ( ) USS Enterprise s chef :See [[USS Enterprise operations galley chef|Unnamed USS ''Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] for main article.'' The chef aboard the was responsible for preparing and reconstituting food aboard the ship's galley. ( ) .}} USS Enterprise-E's chef :See [[USS Enterprise-E chef 001|Unnamed USS ''Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel]] for main article.'' The chef aboard the was responsible for preparing the meal for the Evora delegation. Picard asked one of his ensigns to report to the chef on several occasions. ( ) Deep Space 9's chef :See Unnamed Deep Space 9 residents for main article. Deep Space 9 had a Klingon chef who served authentic Klingon cuisine. ( ) Malcor III Travers' chef Commodore Travers commanded the Earth observation post located on Cestus III circa 2267. Travers was famous for his hospitality; as a privilege of his rank, he was generally known to have a personal chef with him. Before learning of the colony's destruction, Doctor McCoy had been looking forward to a good, non-reconstituted meal, hoping that Travers' chef was there to provide it. ( ) USS Voyager s chef , 2372]] Neelix was the chef on the until he left. Afterward, he may have been replaced by Chell. ( ) External link * de:Koch Category:Nicknames Category:Victual occupations